


Bored

by ebonyfeather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade pays Mycroft a visit. <br/>For prompt: Mycroft/Lestrade, office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

 

Mycroft frowned as Greg Lestrade unfastened his tie, sliding it out of his collar to set it on the desk with Mycroft’s jacket. He’d strolled into the office a few minutes earlier with a smile on his face that should have worried Mycroft when he saw it. It was one that gave little away but promised that whatever it was would be fun.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Greg smiled at him. “I’m bored. No case; your brother solved it this morning.”

 

“So you thought what? That you’d come here and annoy me instead?”

 

“Something like that.” Greg lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper in Mycroft’s ear. “Did I mention that I am also very, very horny and I’ve been thinking about bending you over that desk and fucking you all the way here.”

 

Those words sent a shiver down Mycroft’s spine, not just because of the crude way he’d said it but now he realised what the gleam in Greg’s eyes meant. He glanced to the door to the outer office but Greg just smiled.

 

“I told Anthea to hold your calls,” Greg told him, hooking his fingers into the front of Mycroft’s belt and pulling him closer for a kiss.

 

Mycroft groaned; his assistant knew what Greg was doing in here? He’d never live this down. Moments later, as Greg managed to get his trousers unfastened and slide a hand inside, warm fingers wrapping around his cock, Mycroft decided that he didn’t care.

 

Greg laughed softly, seeing it in Mycroft’s eyes, the shift from mildly annoyed at being interrupted to looking slightly embarrassed at being so turned on from being manhandled this way. He teased with his fingers as he leaned in to kiss and nip his way down Mycroft’s throat, seeing the other man’s control begin to slip as his head tipped back, giving Greg more room to continue.

 

“Strip for me,” he said, taking a step back, smiling when Mycroft did as asked, slowly removing each piece of clothing and folding it neatly on the chair in the corner. When he was done, he shuffled uncomfortably under Greg’s gaze as the other man looked him over. “Just how I like you. Now, lean on the desk.”

 

Mycroft’s breath caught as he turned and bent over the desk, resting his weight on his elbows, a little more eager than he wanted to be. He was used to being in control, the one giving the orders, but one word from Greg Lestrade had him naked in his office with his arse exposed for anyone who came through the door to see.

 

His feet were nudged wider apart as one slicked finger breached him. Then a second finger pushed inside, testing, stretching, until it was removed and he heard a zip being undone.

 

“Quiet, Mycroft. We wouldn’t want someone coming to investigate, would we?”

 

Shaking his head, Mycroft bit back a groan at the feel of Greg’s cock pressing into him, Greg’s fingers on his hips, holding him down. He began to move in slow, deliberate strokes, but Mycroft wanted more. His cock was almost painfully hard now and he moved his weight onto one elbow to get his other hand between himself and the desk…

 

…Only to have his hand smacked by Greg.

 

“No touching, and no coming until I tell you.”

 

“Please-”

 

He swore silently; he was Mycroft Holmes, and he didn’t beg. Apparently, though, right now, he did.

 

Greg leaned over him, his jacket tickling Mycroft’s bare skin, and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“Not until I tell you,” he repeated.

 

Returning both hands to the desk, letting them take all of his weight as Greg began to fuck him like they both wanted, hard and fast. He leaned further over the desk, shamelessly spreading himself wider as Greg angled his thrusts to make sure that each one grazed Mycroft’s prostate, leaning him pressing his face against his hands to stop himself making a sound.

 

Greg’s hand dropped down to his cock, moving his hand at the same rhythm he fucked Mycroft’s arse.

 

“Close, love. Come on, Mycroft. Come for me.”

 

Mycroft felt his balls tighten, come spurting against the side of the desk, and then Greg was slamming into him harder, fingers tightening on his hips as he came with a hoarse cry. Mycroft took his weight as Greg sagged against him, catching his breath before pulling back. Turning around, leaning on the edge of the desk, Mycroft was unable to take his eyes off the sight of Greg still in his suit and tie, only now looking thoroughly rumpled. He tucked himself away again, straightening his clothing as Mycroft hurried to get dressed.

 

“Right, I should go. Are we still on for dinner tonight?” he asked, pulling Mycroft into his arms for a deep kiss when he nodded.

 

“You’re just leaving?”

 

Greg laughed. “Got to get back to work.”

 

Mycroft finished buttoning his shirt and pulled his waistcoat on as Greg left the room. He couldn’t believe they’d just done that; Greg was a bad influence on him.

 

He was rather enjoying being corrupted, he thought with a smile.

 

 

 

~.~

End.

 


End file.
